Talk:Battle Spirits Wiki
Actual play of BS: Player's Attack Step My English is bad but just let me express my feelings and my understand about Battle Spirits here. Many players over the world playing Battle Spirits on the internet. I only know a website called tradecardsonline.com which got the system allowing players to play Battle Spirits Online. I no longer player on there because... many player on there don't know how the Game actually works. (I mean many of them sure did it correctly, but there are some details which player misunderstood). I did try to show an episode of Battle Spirits to prove "It actually can be done in this way" but the reply made me speechless at the end... "It's Anime. Anime is not accurate" FLASH TIMING(Only happen "AFTER Attacker attacked and before opponent's block" or "After Blocker Blocked and Before BP Showdown") Official explained what happened about "flash timing" - flash magic, or activate flash effect. but some online player didn't know about the "1 by 1". Means 1 player 1 cards. Usually it goes like this: Blocker's Flash>Attacker's Flash>Blocker's Flash> Attacker's flash>... UNTIL BOTH PLAYER SAID "No flash". note 1: even if blocker said no flash, but if attacker flashed, blocker may still able to flash again. Note 2: 1 by 1 means, Blocker's 1 card then attacker's 1 card and so on... When playing Moonlight deck, a oppponent tell me i cannot use my braved Moonlight Strike Siegwurm's Lv3 effect "(When Braved) LV3 (During Opponent's Battle Phase) At the start of your opponent's Battle Phase, select a target opposing non-Braved Spirit; the targeted Spirit must attack if possible." I asked why? opponent tells me he skipped his attack step... In Battle Spirits, you cannot skip any step of the turn unless you using "effect" that makes you skipped. (Effects says it all). what you mistaken about "Skipped the Attack step" is actually During Attack Step, you don't declare attack. and that makes you end you attack step then enter End Step. Note: if you really want to do something about Moonlight Strike Siegwurm's effect to protect your spirits...The effect didn't say that spirit be the first to attack. Use other spirits to attack and flash a Silent Wall to end your own attack step... LOL "When Attack" "When Block" & "When Battle" the effect of the spirits like "When Attack" means When you use this spirit to declare Attack. and when you declared attacked, the effect runs(Either it says "Destroy 1 spirit" or so) at that timing. then you get into Flash timing. Same goes to "When Block" and "When Battle". Spirit's that appear after that like "GodSpeed" ("High speed") are no longer be destroyed by effect like (When attack) destroy 1 spirits. Because the timing is not right. But for the effect like (When this Spirit Attacks) When only the opposing spirit is destroyed by comparing the BP......you got to wait this spirit's attack to destroy by comparing BP (Means in Showdown) to activate it's effect.